


When you wish upon a star

by orphan_account



Series: LJ Prompt table challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, LJ prompt table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a prompt table on LJ, a way to challenge myself and get back to writing. I may post them all eventually, after I rewrite some of them because I really don't like the first ones I wrote. (I was really rusty too)
> 
> Enjoy and do review,
> 
> Prompt 5: Gloves

White, white, _white_

Snow, snow, _snow_

Trees, trees, _trees_

Cold, cold, **_cold._**

It has been exactly four hours, twenty-two minutes and three seconds Ron Weasley returned, heroically saved Harry Potter from drowning, and then disaparated with him to somewhere safe because the boy hadn't been waking up.

As if he had been there _alone._

As if the tent would not have been close by.

As if he could not have simply yelled her name, or perform a warming charm or whatever.

And so, it has been exactly four hours, fifteen minutes and forty-six seconds that Hermione packed up the tent, and started walking through the woods.

In the dark.

Dark, dark, _dark._

Honestly, how far could they have gone? She has no idea where they can be, no idea what to do. She send a patronus message already, but still has not gotten a reply. She is scared. She is alone, and three hours ago this snow blizzard decided to start up, not only making her cold, but also wet.

Wet, wet, _wet._

And she is **_hungry_** too.

Two hours ago she then began to question her feelings for Ronald Weasley. Sure, he is a _dear_ and funny, and logic. He is loyal, and kind. He came back after he left, and he has sacrificed himself in a gigantic chess game, followed spiders with Harry even though he feared them greatly, stood between Harry and who they thought was a killer _on a broken leg_ but-

He is an **_idiot._**

"Ugh," she yells, and it is _loud_ and it resonates in the dark wood, "why can't I finally find someone _smart?_ Better yet, I wish I could find my _match_ "

A star above her twinkled, and suddenly-

Suddenly-

Branches start to rustle, the wind picks up, and it is not a natural sound, not at all, and she- she stumbles backwards, trips over a root, struggles to get. Her. Damn. Glove. Off, reaches for her wand in her purse, ugh, too much books, too much, finds it, wipes the hair from her face-

There is a hand hovering there, waiting for her to take it, to help her up. She stares at the pale hand for what feels like an eternity, her bum freezing off, and then, slowly, moves her eyes past the hand to a slender torso, a neck and, and, and _what?_

She is looking, perhaps, at the most angelic face she has ever seen. Dark hair is carefully arranged on his head, a sculpted jaw frames a beautiful mouth and a perfect nose is straight in the middle. Dark, exasperated eyes look down at her, and she remembers he is waiting for her to take his hand.

He reminds her a bit of Harry, strangely, but no, no scar, no green eyes, and Harry's hair could never look _that way._

"Miss?" he asks, and even his voice sounds melodic and-

Against better judgement

She takes his hand.

It happens _so fast._ He pulls her up, spins her, yanks her wand from her hand, wraps his other arm around her torso, making her unable to move, her back against his chest, she is breathing heavily, and wait, wait, _what is happening_?

"You wished for your match, didn't you Hermione? I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you. A word of advice, though, _be careful what you wish for."_

Her stomach sinks, her eyes water, and distantly she can hear Ron and Harry yelling out her name, they were here this whole time, were they not, and she, _and she_ fell literally into Voldemorts clutches, Oh God,

Voldemort, Voldemort, Vol-de-mort, her brain thumps and it is roaring and she feels dizzy and he is spinning. She registers she is holding something when she feels it falling down and then,

The world becomes fuzzy around the edges as they squeeze through apparition tunnels and-

The red glove falls to the ground, and the snow slowly starts covering it with glistening white, until it too, has disappeared.


End file.
